cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Russell Johnson
Russell Johnson (1924 - 2014) Film Deaths *''Tumbleweed'' (1953) [Lam Blanden]: At the end of a running fight with Audie Murphy, going up the mesa, he picks up a large rock to crush Murphy's skull but overbalances and falls to his death. (Thanks to Brian) *''This Island Earth'' (1955) [Dr. Steve Carlson]: Killed with a laser beam from a flying saucer, while trying to escape in a station wagon, after he lets Rex Reason and Faith Domergue get out so that they can run to safety while the alien ship chases the car. *''Attack of the Crab Monsters'' (1957) [Hank Chapman]: Sacrifices himself by climbing a radio tower and toppling onto the monster, causing an explosion that kills it and himself. *''Badman's Country'' (1958) [Sundance Kid] Shot in a gunfight with Sheriff Pat Garrett (George Montgomery). (This bears no resemblance to the real facts of Sundance's death.) TV Deaths *''Gunsmoke: Bloody Hands ''(1957) [Stanger]: Presumably killed (off-screen) in a gunfight with James Arness. The episode ends with James riding back to Dodge to deal with Russell. Since James appears in the next episode it's pretty clear who won. *''The Twilight Zone: Execution ''(1960) [Prof. Manion]: Hit on the head with a desk lamp by Albert Salmi, while Russell is pulling a gun out of his desk while Albert is attacking him; his body is seen again when Albert returns to the lab. *''Wagon Train: The Shiloh Degnan Story'' (1962) [Major Dan Marriott]: After being wounded off-screen in a hopeless battle against Cheyenne warriors Russell treks for 10 days through the wilderness on foot. He is found by members of the wagon train where he dies delirious from a fever while talking to John McIntire. *''The Outer Limits: Specimen: Unknown ''(1964) [Major Benedict]: Presumably dies after being poisoned by the space flowers (the episode leaves his fate unclear). *[[The Invaders (1967 series)|''The Invaders: The Trial'' (1967)]] [James Barnard]: Shot in the back by Bill Zuckert; as an alien, he disintegrates after death. *''Gunsmoke: The Long Night ''(1969) [Diggs]: Shot to death, along with Bruce Dern, by James Arness after Bruce and Russell attempt to hold everyone in the saloon as hostages. (Thanks to George) *''The Horror at 37,000 Feet'' (1973 TV) [Jim Hawley]: Frozen to death by a malevolent demon when he and Chuck Connors enter the cargo hold of their jetliner to investigate the strange things happening in there. Chuck watches his death in horror and barely manages to escape. *'[[Monsters (1988 series)|''Monsters: Sleeping Dragon (1988)]]' [''Jeffrey]: Eaten alive by the reptilian creature (Wayne Toth) while trying to reason with it. Johnson, Russell Johnson, Russell Johnson, Russell Johnson, Russell Johnson, Russell Category:Writers Category:World War Two veteran Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by laser Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Renal failure victims Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:People who died in a Gunsmoke series Category:Deaths in the Twilight Zone Category:Killed by Same Performer Category:Actors who died in Roger Corman Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Gunsmoke cast members Category:The Twilight Zone Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Joseph Sargent Movies Category:Gilligan's Island cast members Category:The Outer Limits Cast Members Category:Characters Killed by Marshal Dillon in Gunsmoke